Terracotta
by Riaoi
Summary: Falling in love with a straight man is never easy.


_Don't hate me for starting a new story. Anyway, think of this as a valentine's day gift. xDD Sadly, I won't be updating anytime soon after this. I have tons of tests up ahead. *sigh* My poor poor life._

* * *

_**Summary:**_J-Pop newest sensation is head over heels in love with him. Japan's legendary designer and fashion stylist is lusting after him. J-Pop idol king is crushing on him hard. A young and accomplished business man is in love with him for longer than he can remember. Really, he has a wide range of variety to choose from; so why does it has to be the one straight guy that is still in love with his first love and clearly has no romantic interest in him?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"**Sir, we're here."** the driver says as he turns to look at his handsome boss. The blonde man at the back of the car sighs as he looks out at the restaurant they are parked in front of. A European style restaurant with an underground club and a sky bar. Terracotta. He heard of this restaurant. It was opened just a few months ago but already very famous. The food is excellent, or so he was told, and the atmosphere is beautiful, the perfect place for a romantic dinner. And that's what he's going to do a few minutes later, sitting with some pretty and rich woman his grandfather hand pick just for him. He wishes his grandfather would stop doing that. It's annoying. And he already has a lover, a man he loves dearly. He's sure the old man knows about this and he suspects that he has to attend these stupid blind dates because his grandfather wants him to go straight again. Pfft. Like that's gonna happen. He's been gay for too long he don't think he's even bi. Seriously, he's been with this guy for like ten years- no, eleven- they've been together eleven years already.

Takuma sighs again as he finally steps into the restaurant, or part of the entrance perhaps. The atmosphere really is beautiful. Nothing too sappy or cheesy, just beautiful cream wallpaper with dimly orange lightings along with some classic decorations and equally prestigious furniture. The blonde turns to his left when he realizes someone is there. He smiles at the young girl.

"Sir, how may I help you?" the girl asks.

"I booked a table here a few days ago."

"Ah, I see. May I have your name?"

"Ichijou."

The girl 'Ah' in reply and pulls out a small tablet from within her skirt pocket. A few seconds later the girl put it back in to place and turns to look at him. "Please follow me." The young woman says and Takuma follows her. They took the elevator to the third floor and when they arrive, Takuma takes note in how pretty the restaurant looks. The two walks through the throng of furniture and people a bit before the girl stops in front of a small table in the corner of the room, away from everyone else, and Takuma takes a seat, assuming that this is his table. He can hear the soft piano music playing live from the stage all the way from here.

"Would you like to order now sir?"

"I'll wait, but do bring me a bottle of red wine."

"Right away sir."

Takuma sighs again when the waitress is out of ear shot. He turns to look out the full-length window next to his table and indulge in the soft piano music. He smiles lightly when he recalls a time when Shiki was playing 'Fur Elise' one morning to wake him up. If he remembers correctly, it was the morning after their first time. The blonde chuckles lightly at the memory. Then he stops and his facial expression turns neutral when he sees that a beautiful woman dress in cherry red dress is walking up to him in the reflection. The girl looks like the one in the photo his grandfather gave him this morning. He supposes that'll be his blind date then. Being the gentleman that he is, Takuma gets up and pull out the chair. The girl smiles sweetly as she sits down.

"I assume you haven't order anything yet?" she asks.

"I haven't order anything, perhaps we should order it now?" Takuma replies and then turn toward the waitress and continues "Will you get us the menu?"

The waitress nods and walks off then returns with two menus. The girl pours them both a glass of wine as she waits for them to order. Takuma was the first to order the food and his date-what was her name?- order a few minutes after him. They drink in relative silent, listening to the violin that is currently being performed live. The two stay quiet for a long while until the pretty girl finally shatter the silent with her unbearable voice. God, her voice is horrible; it makes Takuma's ears hurt.

"Well, this is a nice place you booked Ichijou-sama." His date says with a seductive smile on her lips.

"My grandfather booked it. I only know about this this morning." Takuma replies with a polite smile and put down his glass. His date lifts her eyebrow, humoring him.

"I do apologize, but could you tell me your name?" Takuma continues and this time his date grimaces a bit. He continues to smile.

"It's Amamiya Harukano."

"Ah, what a beautiful name."

His date- Amamiya- smiles at the statement and reaches over the table to touches his hand that is rested next to the glass. Takuma looks at their hands questioningly before withdrawing his hand away. Amamiya glares at his behavior but refrain from yelling. How proper of her.

Their foods arrive moments later and they eat in relative silent. Again, Amamiya breaks the silence.

"I must say Ichijou-sama, you seem to be the shy type. It's okay to come onto me; I don't mind." The girl says and Takuma nearly choke on his food. The blonde clears his throat and sips his wine before setting it down again. Amamiya looks at him questioningly as she cuts her steak.

"I apologize if I'm being rude, but I'm not interested in you at all." Takuma replies, the polite smile still on his lips. Amamiya glares at him.

"Explain." She demands and puts down her fork and knife rather loudly, attracting attentions from most of the customers that sit near them.

"I already have a lover and you're definitely not my type."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm on a blind date to appease my grandfather of course. It puts his mind at ease that I at least agree to go on blind date with females."

"What are you saying?"

"You see Harukno-sama, I'm gay and not interested in you. End of story."

Amamiya seethes at Takuma replies and grabs her glass of wine. She makes a move to splash the liquid onto Takuma but the blonde looks at her straight in the eyes, daring her to do just that. The woman bites her lips angrily and stands up before stomping off. Takuma laughs at this and proceeds to continue eating despite the fact that every eyes in the restaurant is now on him.

He chews slowly as he looks out the window and listens to the soft music playing on the beautifully decorated stage. Then the song seems to end and another starts. The beat changes to a song he's quite familiar with. He listens to the melody for a bit more and realizes that it's the song 'Bleeding Love'. Takuma hums softly to the beautiful melody that is produce by the grand piano on that stage as he chews on his food.

_Closed up from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass; before you know it you're frozen_

Soft sweet voice that caresses one's ears like the autumn breeze fill the restaurant and Takuma turns around so fast he thinks his head might snaps off his shoulder. His eyes search for the singer on the stage and lands on a man. He's beautiful. His features are like that of a top model and his hair is extraordinary silver, like the moonlight in the dark of the night. His voice is like velvet, soft and smooth; like that of a professional singer. His facial expression is, surprisingly and unexpectedly, neutral. How someone managed to sing such a beautiful song with this much passion and compassion with a no emotion, Takuma doesn't know. Even Shiki, the ever emotionless Shiki, shows expression when he's singing. This man is intriguing.

Takuma stays quiet till the last minute of the performance and the whole restaurant seems to stay in complete silence as well. Sadly, the handsome young man only sing that one song and goes off somewhere. Takuma sighs sadly and motions for the nearest waiter to come to him.

"Bill please." The blonde says and the waiter nods before going to do whatever he needs to do to get a bill and come back with it seconds later. Takuma pulls out his wallet and settles the bill.

"Oh I wanted to ask who was the person that was singing a moment ago?" Takuma asks as he hands the bill over.

"That's the owner's friend."

"I see. Those he performs every night?"

"I heard he'll be here until next week."

"I see. Thank you, you may go." Takuma replies and the waiter bows before funning off.

Takuma sighs and takes his leave. The man contemplates on calling for his driver but decide against it, he wants to take the subway and beside, his grandfather would definitely come along for the ride and asks him about his date; and he don't want to deal with that for as long as possible.

That night, Takuma spent his entire time talking to Shiki about his horrible date. And of course about the young artist that he saw at the restaurant.

**Rido hums meaningless melody to himself as he sits in his study, trying to come up with a stunning outfit for his dearly beloved cousin.** Before the Yuuki even debut as a pop idol, he had promise to design her new suits every time she has to appear on T.V. and ever since she debut a week ago she's been wearing cutting edge clothes designed by him every time she went on T.V. The man can't bear to see Yuuki wear the same thing on national T.V., even for one time.

Thus leading him to his current predicament of designing a new outfit for his cousin. The male soon slams his pencil onto his scrap book and turns to look out the window behind him in annoyance. Perhaps nature will give him some inspiration.

Rido spends a good few minutes staring at the Tokyo's landscape before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The man swerves his chair back when the door creaks open and his mismatched eyes meet with lavender hues.

"Shizuka." Rido mumbles and nods at his fellow designer. Shizuka gives him a cold creepy smile and continues to stare at him. The brunet sighs at the awkwardness and says "What is it Shizuka. I need to work."

"You promise me you'd accompany me to the auction at Shinwa Auction House." Shizuka replies, the smile still intact.

"When did I agree to that?" Rido asks, clearly forgotten about his promise two weeks ago. The silver hair women's smile falter immediately when she heard that sentence and a frown settles on her beautiful feature before she glares daggers at the man. Shizuka crosses her arms and walks up to Rido.

"You promised me two weeks ago." Shizuka replies as calmly as she could manage.

"Eh, really? Well, can I not go?"

"Kuran Rido!"

"Fine! I'm going!" Rido jumps up from his chair and grabs his coat before grabbing Shizuka's hand. The woman smile sweetly as she gets dragged out of the building.

"You're the best Rido!" the female squeals happily and hugs the man when they arrive at the parking lot.

"Yeah, whatever. You're driving." Rido replies and tosses Shizuka the key to his grey Porsche convertible.

"Jerk." Shizuka mutters under her breathe before yanking the driver door open.

"Yeah, I love you too." Rido replies and jumps into the car.

Shizuka huffs at that statement and drives out of the building. They spent the entire ride to the auction house screaming at each other like when they were teenagers.

"**Why** are we at the auction again?" Kaito asks as soon as he gets the chance to sit down on the flush chairs that are available in the hall.

"We're here to look for the gem that Ichiru loves." Zero replies and sit down next to his best friend. Kaito sighs at that statement, earning a glare from Zero.

"And why am I here when you're buying the goddamn stone for Ichi." Kaito asks, clearly jealous of how much Zero loves his twin. Why can't the man love him like he love Ichiru?

"You're here because you love me too much to let me come here alone."

"I do not." Kaito replies, his cheeks turning pink slightly at Zero's words.

"Then think of this as you paying me for making me sing at your stupid restaurant you asshole." Zero replies.

"I pay you every time you sing y'know."

"The pay is way underrated."

"Well, sorry for being poor."

"Stupid. Anyway, your restaurant is getting more and more famous; do you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I haven't visit your sky bar yet. Maybe I should sing there someday."

"Seriously?!" Kaito asks with a child excitement.

"Of course! But the pay will be double." Zero replies and wiggles his eye brow tauntingly.

"Greedy fucker." Kaito mumbles under his breathe and Zero laughs.

"I'm just joking you know."

"Joking about the pay or about the singing?"

"The pay."

"Ohhhhh." Kaito says with a goofy smile then continues "That means you'll be singing in the bar right?"

"Yes." Zero replies with a chuckle and Kaito smile wider till his cheeks hurt.

The two best friends conversed in small talks for a good ten minutes before the microphone blare to life with the voice of the auction host. The two instantly fell into a silent as they look at the man at the front. Kaito occasionally whine during the man's long ass crazy talk before the auction officially starts and Zero shushed him by pinching his thigh.

"Now, let us commence with the auctioning." The man up front finally says after a long introduction. Kaito sits up straight at the phrase, clearly excited to see what is going to be auctioned. Zero shakes his head at the childish behavior and Kaito pouts.

"Let's start with this Diamond pendant." The host says and point at the beautiful diamond pendant on the screen. Zero sighs in annoyance, he cannot imagine how long it will take until it gets to Ichiru's most favorite ring. Well, at least he can enjoy his friend's enthusiasm.

**Rido** whine every ten minutes about how boring the auction is or how annoying it is to hear people bid for stupid stuffs. Shizuka tries her hardest to remain the proper lady and pinches the man rather than kicking the man's sorry ass like how she wishes she can.

"Stop complaining already." Shizuka says and continues "Once I get the jewel, we'll leave."

"Ughhhh, when will that be?" Rido asks and leans onto Shizuka's shoulder. The female designer ignores her best friend's question and concentrate on the screen up front instead.

"Shizukaaaaaa, when will we leave?" Rido asks, this time resting his chin on the woman's shoulder blade. A vein of annoyance pops onto the Shizuka's forehead.

"Shizukaaaaaa, I'm bored." This statement makes Shizuka's face grimace.

"Shizukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." This time Shizuka grabs Rido's ears and pulls at them, making the brunet whimpers like a kicked dog.

"Stop it already will you." Shizuka huffs and pinches Rido's cheek.

"But I'm booooooooored." Rido replies with a pout. The silverette makes a move to punch Rido but stopped when she heard 'Kashmir Sapphire'. She immediately turns her attention to the screen and she smiles dreamily at the screen. Rido looks at his friend in disgust.

"Oh my god. Look at the teardrop shape of the gem. Isn't it perfect?" Shizuka says and Rido rolls his eyes.

"You seriously need to start bidding. The bidding is at 9 million 70 thousand yen already." Rido points out and Shizuka gasps. The woman hastily raises her number plate, telling the host that she's paying for 10 million yen.

"Oh ho, looks like the lovely lady at the back is willing to pay at 10 million yen. Anybody else?" the host up front says with too much enthusiasm then Rido likes. A few more raises their tags and the host looks around to find the highest amount. His eyes land on Zero's tag whose willing to pay at 15 million yen.

"The young man with silver hair is now the highest bidder at 15 million yen." The man announces and points at Zero. Shizuka follows the hand and her gaze lands on Zero. She's surprised to see how young Zero is. The silverette fumes before bidding for the Kashmir Sapphire at 18 million yen. There's no way she's losing to that brat. Rido sighs at Shizuka recklessness at her spending but says nothing.

"The silver hair lady at the back is willing to pay 18 million yen for the Kashmir Sapphire Pendant. Is there anyone else willing to pay higher?" the host announces again and point at Shizuka. Zero raises his plate and Shizuka fumes at the teen quietly to herself.

"How rich is that boy?" Shizuka mumbles.

"Well, he seems rich enough to enter an auction and competes against you." Rido replies nonchalantly, earning him a nasty growl from his best friend. The man smiles awkwardly at Shizuka.

"Looks like the price for the gemstone is now at 23 million yen." The man says into the microphone and Shizuka mouth drops. Rido raises a fine brow at the host and turns to look at the silver hair teen on the other side of the hall, a few rows down toward the front. Somehow, he has this urge to look at the boy that is bidding at an impossible price for a bare gem.

Meanwhile, Shizuka huffs at looks at her number plate, contemplating whether she should continue bidding or just give up. Rido's hand lands on Shizuka's shaking ones and squeeze them lightly.

"You're being reckless Shizuka. It's just a stone, give up already." Rido persuades. He knows his friend is extremely stubborn but it wouldn't hurt to try. Rido also know that Shizuka is rich, but those millions and millions of yen will definitely leave scars in her bank account. Seriously, she spends a lot in everyday life already; she can't afford to spend that much just of a stone that isn't designed into a set of jewel yet. Just imagine how much it'll cost when she decides to make a pendant out of it with some diamonds or rubies or whatever the hell it is that she loves.

"But I really really want it." Shizuka mumbles and Rido face palms.

"Woman and there stubbornness." Rido mumbles and sighs when Shizuka bids for 25 million yen.

"The price for the Kashmir Sapphire is now 25 million yen. Is there anybody else that is willing to pay higher than that?" the host at the stage asks.

Zero turns to look at Shizuka, his eyes train on the silver hair woman like a hawk stalking its prey. Shizuka smirks triumphantly at the boy, daring him to pay higher than that. Rido's breathe caught in his throat when his mismatched eyes meet with Zero's feature. The boy looks extremely beautiful, even god's beauty shun upon this boy. His hair and his eyes is the same color as Shizuka's, but the color seems different somehow on the boy's face. Perhaps his pale complexion and strong jaw complement the color and brought out the shine in them. Or maybe he's naturally beautiful just like that.

Zero turns back to the front, breaking eye contact with Shizuka. Rido groans when his eyes can no longer feast upon the eye candy. Shizuka elbows him and the man glares at the woman.

"You're not in love with him are you?" Shizuka asks with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind tasting him." Rido replies, licking his lips sexily. Shizuka shakes her head disapprovingly at the reply she received. She asks if the man is in love and he replies he'd love to have sex with the boy. Is the stupid pervert jerk capable of understanding normal Japanese? Pervert fucker.

Shizuka sighs again and nearly jump out of her seat to kill Zero when the teen raises his number plate. She decides on growling instead and waits to see just how much Zero is bidding.

"Oh ho, the bidding is now 35 million!" the host announce excitingly. The hall erupts with whispers immediately. The price the young man is willing to pay for the nail size gem is outrageous. Kashmir sapphires are indeed rare and expensive but paying 35 million for a small stone that is not yet designed into a set of jewel is simple unheard of. The size and the price don't measure up, no matter how rare the gem is.

Rido sighs and squeezes Shizuka hands tighter then says "Shizuka."

The woman turns to look at him and the man moves to pat her hair. Shizuka sighs at the gentle contact and replies "Okay okay. I'll give up."

"35 million going twice. And thrice. And sold!" the host announce, more like screams into the microphone due to excitement at the unbelievable amount of money they're receiving from a stone. The rest of the auction was pretty boring since there were no battles for a particular jewel like when the Kashmir Sapphire was auctioned.

That evening, Rido spent the entire time sketching suits and clothes that are meant for boys and not Yuuki. He doesn't know why really, but he has this urge dress Zero up like he's his personal life size doll.

"**Yuu-chan!"** Takuma says, surprised to see the girl at his company's lounge. The woman in question looks up and grins at the president of the design company from her straw hat and glasses, ignoring the whispering and swooning of nearby staffs.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde continues and sits on the chair in front of Yuuki, settling his cup of juice onto the table in between them.

"I'm here to see Ri-chan." Yuuki replies and tugs the hat down lower onto her face, hiding her facial feature even further from public eyes.

"Eh? Rido-san isn't here. I heard from Rima-chan that Shizuka drags him off to some audition since 3pm."

"What? But he said to come meet him here. Stupid jerk!"

"Aha ha ha ha. Maybe he forgot?"

"Ugh, I hate him. He even promises to show me the outfits he designed just for me!"

"Aww, what a shame. Don't be too upset _Yuuki-chan_, Rido-san's a busy man." Takuma says and drinks his juice to hid his amuse smirk when Yuuki reacts funnily to him saying her name loudly in public.

"Takuma-san! Why did you say my name so loudly?" Yuuki says, noting that all eyes in the lounge are now trained on them. Takuma sets down his drink and looks at Yuuki with fake innocent, a sick evil smile plasters on his baby face. Yuuki shivers in her seat, what a devil.

"What are you saying _Yuuki-chan_? I didn't say it loudly at all." Takuma replies. Yuuki growls at the man with the ferocity of a tiger.

"Stop it!" Yuuki whines and stomps her feet under the table, her sharp heels digging into Takuma's feet. The blonde winces in pain and tries to pry his feet from under the devil's heel all the while cursing Rido for designing such sharp heels, he seriously need to talk to the man about the heels- it can kill people!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yuu-chan." Takuma chants like a prayer and looks at the Angel turn demon in front of him. He wonders if the evil in the Kuran household is inherited or just something they learned during there early days.

Yuuki hmph-ed at him and let go of the man's feet. Takuma smile gratefully and gets up from his seat.

"Anyway, I need to get going. By Yuu-chan." Takuma says before he hurriedly drinks his juice and sets the empty cup down. He walks with urgency from Yuuki before turning to the girl when he's quite far away from him.

"By the way Yuuki-chan, congratulation on placing your first song on the top five in Oricon Chart!" Takuma shout out on the top of his lung and Yuuki jumps out of her seat before making a move to strangle Takuma with his stupid silk tie. The fucker. But before she even get the chance to take to steps away from her seat, she is drowned into the throng of her fans.

Takuma's evil chuckle and Yuuki's curses can be heard throughout the ground floor of the design company. Ahhh, it is so fun to tease Yuuki.

**The** twilight air is calm and gentle, and the atmosphere is the same too. The orange ray from the setting sun, the calm and cooling air. It's perfection. The perfect condition for sketching his masterpiece designs. Of course, the atmosphere remains perfect until his cellphone blares to life with some ringtone that Yuuki decided to use without his consent. The man groans and puts down his pencil onto the sketchbook, the male outfit sketch on the paper half finished. He makes a move to grabs his phone inside the drawer of his desk and frowns again when he sees Yuuki's name flashing on the screen.

"Hai?" Rido asks and leans into the chair.

"_Ri-chan! Where were you this evening?"_ Yuuki answers angrily before huffing.

"I was at some auction with Shizuka." Rido replies then continues "What is it?"

"_I was at your office this evening!"_

"Why were you there?"

"_You promised to show me your designs today, did you forget already?"_

Oh crap. He was supposed to do that? He forgot about both the meeting and the designs. Shit, Yuuki definitely cannot know that he hasn't design her outfits yet, she'll kill him. Fuck.

Rido mentally list every curse words in existing in alphabetically order before glancing at the clothes he design the entire evening.

"_Well? You forgot didn't you?"_

"Sorry Yuuki, there's a lot on my mind lately."

"_It's okay, I forgive you Ri-chan."_

Rido sighs in relieve at that.

"_Anyway, you can take a few photos of the clothes' designs and send it over; I don't mind."_

Rido swallows and flips through his sketch book. He finds nothing new for Yuuki, just same old outfit he design for her and of course guy's clothes. Why did he design male clothes in the first place? Shit, what had gotten into him to make him sketch all those awesome design when he can't think of anything for Yuuki? Shit.

A flash of silver crosses his mind and he is reminded just who the inspiration for the clothes was. Hmmm. Now he has to hunt the boy down and make him his model. Shit. He can't take any more work. Oh well, he could just make someone recruit the cutie.

"_Ri-chan."_ Yuuki's voice wakes him from his trance.

"Yeah?"

"_Send the designs over."_

"Eh, well, you see; I haven't design anything yet."

"…"

"…"

""…"

"…"

"_Kuran Rido!"_ Yuuki screams into the phone, breaking the super awkward silence between them, and Rido has to put the phone at arm length from his ears. God, the girl's voice bleed death from his ears. Wonder how on earth her song ends up in the top five spot on Oricon Chart.

"Sorry." Rido mutters.

"Shame on you Ri-chan. Shame on you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I'm telling Kaname-nii!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Oh, Yuuki."

"…"

"Yuuki, c'mon."

"Fine, I'll overlook it this time if you promise to compensate me."

"Fine fine. Anything you want, just tell me."

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow Kay?"

"M'Kay."

"**Kana-nii!"** Yuuki says as soon as she successfully busted into Kaname's office. The man in question raises his head to meet that of his sister. Really, the first thing he has to deal with after a long ass boring meeting is his hyperactive sister. Can this get any worse than this? The brunet sighs with defeat at the cheerfulness of his sister and smiles sweetly at the girl as he walks toward her.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname asks gently and sit down on the couch that is presented in his gigantic office. He pats the seat next to him to motion Yuuki to sit down and Yuuki did just that.

"Well, I'm here to collect my present!" Yuuki beams at her brother. Kaname looks at the girl questioningly and the girl frowns at that look. Apparently, thing just got worse than he imagined. He doesn't remember promising Yuuki any gift of any sort at all.

"What present?" Kaname inquires and Yuuki pouts.

"You promised me you'd give me a present if my first song got a top five spot in the Oricon Chart!" Yuuki provides graciously.

"Ahhh, I see. Now I remember." Kaname replies after a moment of thoughts.

"Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My present!"

"Your present? Your song's placed in the top five already?"

"YES!" Yuuki replies and Kaname's grin grew wider if possible. The man ruffles his sister's hair lovingly and kisses her forehead. Yuuki giggles.

"Congratulation dear Yuuki." Kaname says and Yuuki smiles wider than before.

"Thanks." Yuuki replies. She looks at her brother expectantly then says "Well? My gift?"

"Hmm. Let see. What should I give you?" Kaname contemplates loudly to himself and Yuuki. After a few minutes of thinking her turns to Yuuki. He's thinking about asking his sister for what she wants because there's nothing that he hasn't already given her. Brotherly love. Money. Toys. Clothes. Jewels. Cars. Apartment. Studio. He gave her everything. He doesn't know what else to give her really.

"What do you want Yuuki?"

"Well, Shiki-nii said that there's a new restaurant downtown call Terracotta and Takuma-san said that it's really really delicious."

"You want to go there for dinner?"

"Yeah yeah!" Yuuki replies and nods her head like a child. Kaname laughs at the childishness.

"Fine, we'll go there tomorrow evening. Is that alright?" Kaname asks.

"Yes!" Yuuki chimes and hugs her brother before running off to god-know-where. Kaname chuckles to himself before calling Seiren in.

"Kaname-sama?" the lavender hair secretary asks as she hands Kaname a cup of tea.

"Book a table at Terracotta tomorrow evening." Kaname says and Seiren bows before she's off to complete her task.

Yuuki didn't run off far, she just went to her studio and made a call to her cousin. The man on the other line answer after six ringing.

"_What is it Yuuki?"_ Rido voice sounds groggy, like he just woke up from an afternoon nap. How silly of him to take a nap. Grown men don't sleep in the afternoon silly.

"Well, let's have dinner tomorrow."

"_Huh? What dinner?"_

"Ri-chan! You promised me you'd compensate me because you didn't design new outfits for me! Forget about it already?"

"_Ohhh, about that. I haven't. So, what do you want?"_

"I just told you!"

"_What was it again?"_

"Dinner! Dinner!"

"_Fine fine. Where do you want to eat?"_

"We're going with Kana-nii."

"_What? No way!"_

"Yes way, that's your punishment for not keeping your promise."

"_Ugh, I hate you."_

"I love you too Ri-chan."

Rido coughs into his phone to hide his embarrassment (Yuuki grins at this behavior until her cheeks hurt.) then says _"What restaurant is it?"_

"Terracotta."

A few minutes later, Kaname's office door flew open again and he nearly drops his tea. He turns to the double door and sees Yuuki at the entrance. The man looks at his sister questioningly.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname asks.

"Ri-chan is going too." Yuuki replies. Kaname chokes on his drink.

"What?" the young president sputters.

"Ri-chan said he's going to compensate me for not being able to design me a new outfit, so I'm dragging him with me."

"Ugh, why does it have to be Rido?"

"Aww, don't be like that kana-ni! He's not so bad." Yuuki replies and pats her brother's shoulder.

"You have no idea."

**Aido** slams the apartment door shut with immense anger before toeing his shoes off. This makes Kain stuck his head from within the sunk-in living room in the penthouse they share. The carrot top man looks at his cousin as he stomps his way up the glass stairs before yanking the bedroom door open before getting into his bedroom. Kain sighs loudly at the blonde childish behavior but the man in question choose to ignore it and slams the door shut. Aido throws his coat onto the couch before toeing his socks off as soon as he gets into his room. The floor feels freezing cold under his bare feet and he loves it. The blonde collapses onto the king size bed and takes time inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. He spends a few minutes in silent, pondering over some random nonsense before his thoughts are abruptly stopped due to the door crashing open. The man groans tiredly and rollover on the bed to face the intruder.

Sky blue hues meet with fiery orange pools and the blonde smile, all teeth. His cousin laughs at the shark-like smile and sits next to his legs on the bed.

"Uncle called. Sad you had a fight with your sister at dinner." Kain mumbles and plays with the edge of Aido's pants.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aido growls out the response.

"Okay, fine. I won't ask."

"Hmph!" Aido sighs and closes his eyes. A few minutes later, his eyes fly open and he sits up and stares at his cousin.

"Y'know, I didn't do anything wrong! She was the one in the wrong! Splashing water over me like that!" Aido complains. Kain raises a fine brow and looks at his cousin with immense amusement. Didn't he say he doesn't want to talk about what happen with his sister?"

"The freakin' brat. I was just teasing her. Stupid bitch." Aido continues his muttering with a huff then says "Who knows she really love that stupid jerk? I was just making a lucky guess. After all, she talks about this guy every time; it's annoying to hear his name again and again."

"I think I might be inspire by to write a new song just from hearing his name too much. One Threat is it? Hmm, good title. Might make a good love song."

Kain pats his cousin's shoulder consolingly before moving to ruffles the blonde hair. Aido slaps Kain's hand away and glares dagger at the man. The carrot top man smile sheepishly at the adorable pout on the blonde's lips.

"Anyway, it's not like it's a big deal to fall in love with you best friend. I even had sex with my best friend, so who the fuck care? She doesn't really have to splash the stupid water in my face! Crazy bitch."

"Right right, stop being in such a bad mood already."

"I had every right to be livid." Aido replies through grit teeth and swats Kain's hand away from his head. Kain sighs at Aido's stubbornness.

"Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn-"

*growls* *growls*

Aido reply was cut short with his growling stomach shamelessly due to hunger. Now that his stomach growls, he finally remember that he didn't had any dinner. Just some appetizer and a few glasses of wine before the whole drama happened and he stormed off. Hmmm, that wasn't a good idea. He should at least endure the wetness and stay the night. Heard that the chief cooked his favorite since he's finally home after a long and rigorous tour. What a shame. Stupid bitchy sister, he dearly hopes the girl suffers during dinner due to her rashness.

*growls* *growls*

Kain chuckles at Aido's growling stomach and the blonde glares at his cousin.

"You hungry?" Kain asks stupidly.

"Ugh, I don't know. Maybe my stomach is growling because I'm too full?" Aido replies sarcastically and Kain makes a face. The orange hair man sighs and stands up before grabbing his cousin by his collar.

"What the fuck do you think you doing?" Aido asks as he is dragged out of the comforter that is his bed.

"To dinner."

"Dinner? Didn't you eat already?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." Kain rephrases his answer and Aido makes a face.

"You're not making it are you." Aido replies with a suspicious look.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" the idol says offensively.

"No, it's worse."

Kain growls in replies and Aido laughs cheerfully. Aido's laughter results in Kain's smiling face. Seeing Kain smiling, Aido makes a move to hugs his cousin and drags him out of the room.

"If you're paying, then we have to go to this brand new restaurant. Sis said it's a must go."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, even dad said the food's awesome; and you know how picky he is with food."

"What's the name of the restaurant again?"

"Terracotta."

* * *

TBC.

So, how was it? Do tell me what you think.

Anyway, remember when I shamelessly promote my own story in SNS? Well I apologize for being so shameless and would like to recommend stories by some of my favorites authors: LuanRina and TheseScarletDropsofInk. I so demand that you read the stories written by those two. THEY ARE AMAZING AUTHORS WITH AWESOME STORIES.

Well, ta ta. Riaoi~


End file.
